The Unsuspecting Goddesses
by Angel of the Darkness
Summary: Two spies have no memory of what happened to them 11 years ago. The girls start to realize things about their past. The 1st chap. is what their past was like. Written by two people........you'll find out who we are in the story.


A/N: We know that this story is a total Mary Sue for LoveAngel16 and SailorPrincess01. Don't hurt us much, because we wrote this story at 2 A.M. cause there was a sugar high involved.  
  
  
  
  
  
SailorPrincess01: you're the one who had to have a whole bag of M&M's  
  
LoveAngel16: Who cares, you're the one who had all the puppy chow (chex mix with melted chocolate, and peanut butter with powder sugar coating really good stuff.) SailorPrincess01: I.I.I did not!!!! You ate some to *sticks out tongue *. LoveAngel16: Who cares lets just get on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
THE TWO UNSUSPECTING GODDESSES  
  
  
  
PROLOUGE: THE DOWNFALL OF ROSE HAVEN  
  
Rose Haven was a beautiful place full of life and joy. It was almost exactly like heaven. This is where gods and goddesses lived peacefully. Then one night on the 3rd of April a child was born she had silver blond hair that was pure silver in the beams of the moon, green eyes, and a milky cream complexion. She was a goddess like many others but with a hidden light that only her 2 brothers Genbou and Byakko (who are two at the time) and her parents Selene and Helios (hehehe) could see. Many great things were expected of her. Her name was Angel. Her parents were very proud.  
  
Exactly one month later a second child was born from the same mother. She did not know how this was possible. Every one was confused until Athena (goddess of war and wisdom) came forward with the legend of the tsuki goddesses (don't hit us we were getting writers block on the name *dodges pan * what we do?). The second child had a peach complexion, golden hair that was pure gold in the light of the sun, and startling sliver eyes. They named her Jasmine. She bore the same light as her sister (she is only a month older than me! Angel: sweat-drops. Jasmine: what I do?) that again only her family can see. She was expected to do great things also as her sister was.  
  
The mother Selene kept reading the prophecy that Athena has given to her. She read it over and over until she had it memorized it by heart. It said:  
  
  
  
Two children will be born  
  
Though at different times They will be the same And not to long into their life They will be torn from A world they once knew To a different place They will learn of who they truly are and They will find their followers And true loves and together Will stand against the evil Which threatens the world And rebuild a new one together Forever in their light they will Win and love And never forget their namesake And try to rebuild what was lost But now was found  
  
(Work with us here. We wrote this at two in the morning.) Little did Selene know that the prophecy that she was reading was about to come true.  
  
A/N: SailorPrincess01: OOOOOHHHHH!!!!! Cliffy on our first try. BWAHAHAHA!!!!! LoveAngel16: *hits princess over the head with frying pan* Calm down you idiot this is only the prologue. If this is the way you're going to act after every chapter. God helps us. Sailorprincess01: give me this *grabs keyboard from angel* I am not a baka you baka oishi. (idiot cow) *sticks out tongue* you the one playing Mario tennis till 1:30 in the morning.(not that this has anything to do with what we are talking about ( what were we talking about again?) oh yeah the story hehehe) LoveAngel16: Like you weren't playing it too. Anyways ignore her (she's mentally challenged)(not just kidding). Please review. We would appreciate it. The more reviews the faster the 1st chapter up. Don't flame because, it doesn't sound right when the words that you say will be thrown back at you (not literally). If you want to give suggestions email Sailorprincess01@comcast.net thanks! SailorPrincess01: Well we can't wait much longer to put out the next chap so r/r. o and this is one of those stories that you have to read all the way through to get. 


End file.
